


Changing Realities

by Wandering_Willow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Willow/pseuds/Wandering_Willow
Summary: Robert Gold is drinking to forget on Christmas Eve, until he is visited by a ghost. This ghost isn't like the ones in movies—this one allows Gold to change his life forever... if he makes the right choice.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Changing Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing this little Christmas themed fic. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!

He listened to the sloshing of his scotch as he poured another glass for himself. He was starting to feel it, which was exactly where he wanted to be on Christmas Eve. He hadn't bothered to start the fire in the fireplace, there was no point. He was already a cold person, a crocodile the townspeople called him.

He was the town grinch and he wore it with pride. There would be no decorations, no Christmas tree and certainly no Christmas music in his house. He sipped his scotch in silence as he more or less fell into his worn chair. His gaze fell outside, sneering at the light display across the street and the snow falling silently.

What a stupid time of year.

If he was lucky he would get drunk off his scotch and sleep in most of the morning. It was the only way he could sleep for more than a few hours these days. He would then get up, make a cup of tea and contemplate how soon he could begin drinking again.

Everyone would be so excited tomorrow.

The Nolan's were expecting a baby and their overall cheer was enough to make him want to puke. Ruby Lucas and Granny were having a Christmas gathering at the diner for all those without a family this Christmas, although most of the town attended at some point. Even Regina was happy this time of year, ever since she had began dating Robin and had taken over her role as stepmom with enthusiasm.

But there would be someone missing. Someone he was trying especially hard to forget about. Someone who was impossible to forget about.

“Really, Robert? This is what you've amounted to?”

He jumped, nearly spilling his scotch everywhere as he looked at the man now in the middle of his living room. “Who the hell are you? How'd you get in 'ere?” He moved to grab his cane which only made the man grin.

“Magic,” he said as he took off his top hat and bowed. “I am Jefferson, your own personal Christmas savior tonight.”

“You've got to be kidding,” he grumbled. “Who put you up to this? Was it Regina?” She was the only one in town with enough balls to ever pull something like this.

“You called me here.”

He stared at the man and when he didn't budge, Robert nastily grinned. “I did no such thing. It suggest you leave before I force you out.”

Jefferson laughed. “I'd like to see you try.”

Robert reached forward to push the man in the direction of the door and in doing so, almost fell on his face. He had somehow gone through the man. He stared at him in disbelief before he took his cane and poked him, only for it to go right through him.

“I'll say scotch has never had me hallucinating before.”

“This is real, I'm not a hallucination. You're on a dark path, but you can be saved. Your choices after tonight will seal your fate forever.”

He rolled his eyes. “So what? Am I going to see the ghost of Christmas past, present and future? I'd have thought my brain could make more interesting hallucinations than that.” He stared at the man who only frowned at him.

“No. I'm going to take you back in time to see where you messed up your life. Then I'm going to take you to the future to show you how it could be if you make certain decisions.”

He snorted. “Okay. Sure, why not,” he shrugged. It wasn't like he believed his new alleged ghost savior.

Jefferson grinned. “Great. Just sit back and hold tight.”

Before he could say anymore all he did was blink and he was back in his shop. Except it was daylight and he could see himself standing at the counter, going over a ledger. Some of the items were different than what was there now, but some of them were the same. “What the...”

“Oh that's you,” Jefferson said as he strolled around the shop. “You can't hear us. No one can. We're completely invisible.”

He frowned and stared at himself. “Hello!” He loudly called, but he didn't budge. Jefferson gave him a knowing smirk. “What day are we?” It wasn't too recent, but he also wasn't a boy either.

“You'll see.”

He huffed and stared at the clock on the wall. It was almost eleven in the morning. “I must be hallucinating. Or dreaming. Why would you take me to my shop of all places? Some ghost you are.”

He would wake up soon enough. He wondered if it was Christmas. He looked outside and found there was snow on the ground and decorations were hung up outside. His brain was messing with him. He had more scotch than he realized, apparently.

The bell rung above the door and his heart immediately sank when he saw who walked through.

“You bastard! How could you? My own daughter!” Maurice French blew in like a hurricane, his face red with rage.

Robert's eyes met Jefferson's, his teeth clenched. “Is this some sick joke to you?”

His ghost shrugged. “Just watch.”

“I don't need to bloody watch! I lived it!”

Jefferson didn't reply, but he heard his other self say, “What exactly are you accusing me of, Mr. French?”

“Don't play dumb. I know you're... with my daughter! You're old enough to be her _father_!”

His younger self looked completely disinterested. “It's her choice who she spends her time with. She is an adult. We're not doing anything wrong.”

Maurice scowled. “You're disgusting. I will not allow it. End it with my daughter.”

He smirked. “Or what?”

“I figured you wouldn't give a damn. I've sold the flower shop, got a nice profit. I'm giving it all to Belle, so she can transfer to whatever university she chooses. All of the good ones are out of state and I want her to get into the best one. She deserves that much. But she's never been crazy about boys until _you_. She's talking about staying in Storybrooke forever. If you love her at all... she deserves more than this place. She deserves more than us.”

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, the same as it was the first time he went through this. “You're really going to give the money to Belle?”

Maurice nodded. “I was going to use it as a Christmas present, but then I heard her talking about _you_ and how this was going to mess up everything I dreamed of for her. Everything she has ever wanted.”

He nodded. “I'll think about it.”

Maurice sighed. “As much as I hate you and as much as I hate that she likes you... please just do this for her. She's only twenty. She still has so much left to learn about the world. You know how smart she is, she could go out there and be brilliant, she just... doesn't need anything holding her down.”

Robert watched as Maurice walked out with his head hung, his rage all but forgotten. He stared at Jefferson.

“Was that enjoyable for you?”

The ghost frowned. “This isn't for my amusement. Brace yourself.” He moved to snap his fingers and once again he was back in his home. Except this time the fireplace was lit. The doorbell rang, but before he could get to it he heard the familiar clang of his cane and he watched as he walked past himself. He looked at his clock and noticed it was almost eight at night.

He looked at Jefferson with ice in his eyes. “No.”

“There's a reason I'm showing you this.”

He gripped his cane so hard it began to dig into his palm. “Not this. Pick anything else. _Anything else_ ,” he pleaded.

Not only was he hallucinating, but he had gone straight to Hell while he was at it. Back to the day he drank every night to forget. He walked closer to the door, watching as his younger self opened it.

His breathing stopped at the sight of her. She was there, right in front of him. Her hair perfectly curled and she was smiling up at him with those lovely blue eyes...

“Belle,” his younger self said with a brief smile as he let her in.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” She leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he swore he could feel it on his own. He could even smell her as she took her coat off, like roses and a fresh spring day. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was that deep chestnut brown and she was a tiny thing, which said a lot compared to his small frame.

“Belle we need to talk.”

He noticed how cold he looked in that moment. There was no trace of emotion in his eyes, no smile on his lips. He watched as Belle's smile vanished. “Of course. What is it?”

He kept his eyes on her, drinking in every one of her features and burning it into his memory.

“I think we should stop seeing each other.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him with uncertainty. “What?”

“I'm too old for you and you deserve someone your own age.”

She shook her head. “No. You don't get to decide what I want. And I want you.”

He tried not to smile at the fire in her eyes. She always did have the ability to verbally spar with him. He loved getting her worked up over a book, she had the same look in her eyes when he would say something he knew she would oppose.

“And I don't want you. So where does that leave us?”

Cold. His words were so cold and unfeeling, it made him sick. She shook her head. “No, you don't mean that.”

“I do. I don't love you. This has just been a fun way to pass the time.”

He watched as his words hit her, the way her eyes blinked fast to hold back her tears. The way her lip trembled slightly as she spoke shattered his heart into pieces all over again. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I'm done with you, dearie. It's time for you to move along.”

She nodded and ducked her head. “I thought we were happy.”

Robert sighed. “Oh, Belle. We were,” he whispered, even though she couldn't hear him.

“Not anymore. Things change.”

She sucked in a breath and grabbed her coat. “Everyone was right about you. I thought... it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I was such a bother.” Sobs caught in her throat as she let herself out his front door.

His own eyesight grew watery as he wiped the tears away. It was the last time he had seen Belle French before she left for university and never came back. “Why?” He whispered, knowing Jefferson could hear him.

“You had to see it. You had to see where you went wrong. If you don't change, your whole life will be like it has been these past few years. Hollow and empty. But I'm giving you a gift. I'm going to show you what your life would have been like had you chose a different path.”

He cleared his throat of any tears as he turned to Jefferson. “What are you talking about?”

His ghost grinned. “You'll see. Sleep and you'll see.”

“What are you--” Before he could finish his words Jefferson placed a hand on his forehead and he saw black.

–

When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in his bed and in his bedroom. He hoisted himself up and rubbed his face, feeling the effects of the alcohol on his brain. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw it was nine in the morning. He blinked rapidly, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The time on the clock didn't change. He couldn't remember the last time he slept past six.

As he stood he noticed he was wearing pajamas. He frowned at the striped pants and the white shirt. He didn't realize he owned anything like that, much less had the will to put it on after he blacked out.

The scotch hadn't quite hit him like that before. Perhaps it was time to drink a little less.

Still half asleep, he trudged to his bathroom to alleviate his bladder. He flushed and moved to the staircase, slowly taking the steps down so that he didn't fall. He needed coffee and some advil to help the impending headache.

He heard the rustling of pans in his kitchen and stilled. When he heard it again he looked around, finding his house wasn't quite the same as it was when he had fallen asleep. The front door was still locked, but there were piles of shoes by the front door. They weren't his shoes and he had no idea how they had gotten there.

It was possible the alcohol had carried into the morning. He shuffled into his kitchen and stopped at the sight before him. He blinked once and then twice. He had to be imagining things.

Because there was no reason for Belle to be standing there in her pajamas like she had spent the night.

“Daddy! Look what I made!”

His head snapped to the small boy sitting in the chair with a big smile on his face. A boy that looked a hell of a lot like him.

Belle turned to him and gave him a grin. “Look who decided to finally get up.”

He blinked and looked between them. Had he drowned in alcohol and gone to heaven? She was as beautiful as he remembered, if a bit older. Her hair was in a messy bun, her eyes a bright blue he dreamed of losing himself in again.

“Daddy look!” The young boy said with more insistence.

He slowly walked to the counter and noticed there were cookies spread out, some decorated, some waiting to be decorated. “Wow,” he offered with as much enthusiasm as he could.

“Bae, why don't you show him your cookies while I go to the bathroom?”

She breezed out of the room as the boy nodded. “I made this one, it has lots of sprinkles. Mommy said Santa will love it. And I made this one, I made him a hat and shoes,” he said, pointing to one of the gingerbread men he had decorated with icing.

Robert couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was shaggy and brown and when he looked up, he had Robert's eyes. “Santa will love these cookies,” he agreed as he cleared his throat.

Bae's face lit up as he grinned wide. He had Belle's dimples. “Do you think he's gonna get me what I asked for?”

“You've been a good boy this year, right?”

He nodded fervently, his curls getting into his eyes. “Very good!”

He chuckled. “You need a hair cut.”

“Is daddy trying to cut those beautiful curls again?” Belle's voice said as she breezed back in.

He looked up to her, seeing her smirk at him as she kissed the boys head. He slowly walked to her, trying to memorize every bit of her. She looked older now, but still beautiful. His fingers caressed her cheek and he reveled in feeling her skin beneath his fingertips, warm and soft. “Belle,” he breathed.

Her lips pressed together to hide her amusement. “Why are you looking at me like you haven't seen me in weeks?”

A laugh emerged from his throat as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm body press against him. He buried his face in her hair, the scent of her replaced with the smell of baking cookies. He felt her arms around him, reciprocating the hug as she rubbed his back.

“I've missed you so much,” he said choking back a sob. He couldn't help it, a tear slid down his cheek as he held her close. The scotch must have killed him and sent in straight to heaven. That was the only explanation for this.

She pulled away, her eyes searching his with concern. “Is everything all right? Did something happen?”

He laughed and shook his head, wiping away the stray tear. “No. Just a... a bad dream, is all.”

She shook her head at him as she squeezed his hand. “If you're sure.”

“I'm sure,” he said with a nod and a smile.

She looked him over once more before she turned to the cooling rack full of cookies, moving them to the counter Bae was at. “Here's the last batch. Maybe daddy can help you with these while I clean up this mess?”

“Oh, no, please let me clean up. It's the least I could do,” he offered.

“Daddy come decorate with me!”

Belle raised her eyebrow at him. “Your son has other ideas.”

He couldn't help the way his heart clenched in his chest. His _son_. “You can leave it and I can help after,” he told her as he walked to sit next to Bae.

Proving she was as stubborn as he remembered, she turned to start cleaning the dishes as he sat down. He looked at the variety of colors and sprinkles before him. He had never before seen such a mess of creativity for cookie decorating.

He turned to Bae who had selected his gingerbread man and began coating him with green frosting. There was no denying that this kid was his and he couldn't help but stare at him. He was perfect. He had always wondered if he and Belle had children, what they would look like. This little boy was the cutest one he had ever seen, even despite sharing his genetics.

Bae looked up at him with a frown. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “I just... am so lucky to have you,” he covered.

Bae grinned. “Did you tell Santa that?”

He snickered and shook his head. Cheeky, just like his mother. “I guess you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?”

He sighed and went back to making his cookie. Robert picked out one of the reindeer cut outs and set it in front of him. Since Bae had so colorfully decorated the rest, he couldn't possibly screw this up. He decided on red frosting, coating the cookie in it before he shook some green sprinkles on it. He nodded at his masterpiece.

“Daddy, you need more!” Bae insisted. Before he could say anything Bae took some of the snowflake shaped sprinkles and doused his reindeer with them. “There, that's better!”

Amused, he looked to Bae. “You like your sprinkles, eh?”

Bae nodded enthusiastically as Robert moved their cookies to the finished pile. They continued decorating the rest of the cookies until they were finished and Belle had cleaned the last pan.

“Daddy look,” Bae giggled as he help up his fingers coated in frosting.

“You've made quite a mess of yourself. You should go wash those hands.”

Instead Bae began to lick the frosting off his fingers one by one.

“Bailey Gold,” Belle warned as she stood beside him. “Wash your hands please.”

The young boy pouted and hopped off the stool and dashed to the bathroom.

“With soap!” Belle called out, earning a chuckle from him. “I can only hope this next one likes to listen,” she joked as she rubbed her stomach. Now that he was staring, there was an obvious bump there that had been hidden by her oversized pajama top.

“You're... we're having another baby?” His wide eyes found hers.

She stared at him in confusion. “Are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head or something when I wasn't around?”

He opened his mouth to deny it, but the truth made him sound insane. He didn't want this dream to end and he didn't know if the truth would somehow undo everything around him. He couldn't have that, not when he had just got there. “Uh, yes. I fell outside and I might have hit my head. But I'm all right. Just some memory loss.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Why didn't you say something? Robert, we talked about you being more careful on the ice! We need to get you to a doctor.”

He shook his head. “No, no. I... already did,” he lamely added. “Dr. Whale said that everything is fine, I just might need a few days for everything to come back. I didn't want to worry you when everything was fine.”

She looked like she didn't believe him and if anyone could tell he was lying, it was her. “If you don't get better by the end of the week I'm dragging you to Dr. Whale myself.”

He stood with a chuckle. “I don't doubt it, sweetheart.” The sentiment fell from his lips so easily, it surprised him. He eyed her bump, obvious when her hand molded her pajama top to her stomach. “When are you due?”

“May,” she said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Another boy. I'm going to be outnumbered.”

He swallowed as his hand splayed across her stomach. Their baby, another son. He had dreamed of this so many times, had wondered how it would feel. It was better than anything he had ever imagined. “You're beautiful,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled wide, the way she used to before... everything. “So you keep telling me, but some days it's really hard to believe you.” She pulled away, his hand falling back to his side. “It's entirely too quiet in here.”

He followed her into the living area, finding a very robust tree decorated to the hilt, with stockings along his fireplace mantle and general Christmas decorations throughout. Laying on the couch was Bae, a tablet in hand.

“I don't remember saying you could have tablet time this morning,” Belle chided as she stood in front of him.

He quickly shut it off and tossed it aside. “I wasn't.”

He could tell Belle was as amused as he was when she grabbed the tablet and stored it away. “Now that daddy's awake, we can get ready for breakfast with Emma.”

“The Nolan's daughter?” He blurted.

“Emma's my best friend!” Bae announced. “We're going to her house and then we're going to give our cookies to everyone!”

“Why don't you go get dressed,” she suggested, causing Bae to run upstairs.

In what world was he friends with the Nolan's? He looked at Belle who was staring at him with a knowing smirk. “You must have really hit your head. Who knew such damage could be done to such a thick skull,” she teased. “I'm going to shower quick. Make sure Bae puts on something appropriate please.”

He watched her walk up the stairs, his mind whirling. This was more than a dream. This was very, very real. What alternate reality had he found himself in? He wasn't going to complain because he had his Belle and that was more than enough for him to be able to deal with... whatever else he was going to deal with today.

He trudged up the stairs, finding Bae's room easily. It was painted a light blue, had a toddler car bed and unsurprisingly, a bookshelf filled with books. He watched as Bae rifled through his dresser, making a mess of the freshly washed and folded clothes.

“Can I help?”

“I want the shirt with the t-rex on it.”

“Er, maybe we should find something more Christmas related,” he said, thinking of Belle's words.

Bae frowned. “But he's standing next to a Christmas tree.”

Ah. Well then. “What color is it?”

“Green.”

He grabbed a few green shirts, but none of them were the ones he described. He pulled out a pair of jeans and socks instead. “Put these on. I'll go ask B—your mother where that shirt is. I'm sure she knows.”

He walked across the hall to his—theirs, he supposed now—bedroom and heard the water running in the master bath. He pushed the door open, finding Belle in the shower. He froze on the spot, realizing his shower had glass doors and he could see every inch of her.

Every droplet of water cascading over her curves. It had been some time since he had seen her naked body. Her bump was obvious without any clothes on and he had to control himself from joining her.

She opened her eyes and didn't seem surprised to see him there. She took one look at him and shook her head. “I know that look. We don't have time for any of that right now.” She smirked as she lathered up, the sweet smell of her body wash wafting into the space.

“Bae wants to wear his t-rex shirt.” He was surprised he managed to get the words out while he stared at her. The last time he had been with a woman, it was Belle.

“It's in the hamper by the bed. I just washed it.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat as he slowly backed out of the bathroom, trying to catch as much of her as he could before he had to turn away.

He found the hamper easily and sifted through it, finding the Christmas shirt in question. He brought it to Bae who promptly tugged it over his head. “Okay I'm going to get dressed... you should read or... something that's not on your tablet.”

Bae nodded and Robert eyed him as he walked out of the room. He had no idea how to parent or what the hell he was doing, so he hoped Bae would listen. He walked across to his room and opened his closet where he was met with an array of brightly colored clothes. Belle's clothes, sharing the space next to his.

On his own his closet was sparse, only having his array of suits. Instead, it was now filled to the brim with clothes and it was clear Belle had taken over a good portion of his closet. There were racks all along the bottom filled with shoes—all her shoes, mostly heels. Nothing had changed in this reality.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

“Don't tell me you forgot where you put your clothes,” she teased as she brushed past him to rifle through her clothes. Her hair was swept up in a bun, still mostly dry as she hadn't washed it. She was clad in only a towel, her soft shoulders begging to be touched.

It wasn't like it was weird if he touched her, they were married after all. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen all of her when they had dated many years ago. Unable to resist he placed his hands on her hips and placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

She settled against him with a content sigh. “Your wiles won't work, we really don't have much time since you slept in. We're already late as it is.”

He released her, albeit begrudgingly. “I can't help it when you walk in wearing only a towel.”

“Mhmm,” she said, picking out a long-sleeved red sweater. “And what's your defense when I'm fully clothed?” She arched a knowing eyebrow at him and smirked as she grabbed a pair of jeans and walked out of the closet.

A smile etched across his lips as he turned back to his clothes. He sighed, noticing a distinct lack of suits. He pulled out one of his finer suits, it was Christmas Eve after all, and walked out. Belle was clasping her bra when she turned around, her eyes looking to the suit and then him.

“You're kidding.”

He blinked, staring at his suit and then her. “Er, no?”

She playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed the suit from his hands before she disappeared back into the closet. She came out with a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved red sweater for him, although this one was shades darker than her own. She held them out to him and he took them with a frown.

He owned jeans? And he wore sweaters?

He set them on the bed and stared at them with a frown. He trusted Belle to not lead him astray. Even more, if it made her happy, he would wear whatever she wanted. It could have been worse. It could have been one of those ugly sweaters.

He shed his pajamas and threw on his new clothes, wiggling in them to get a feel for them. It was odd, not being worn down by several layers. How could he feel naked and still fully dressed all at once?

When he looked up, Belle was staring at him with an appreciative smile. “I love your ass in these jeans.” To prove her point she reached around and squeezed his butt, earning a surprised noise from him. She giggled before disappearing into the bathroom once more.

He looked down at the jeans, finding they did fit him rather nicely. If Belle liked them so much, who was he to argue? He'd wear them everyday if it meant she was happy.

Once everyone was settled they piled into Robert's Cadillac—he was happy to see that not everything had changed—and drove to the Nolan's, who were also still in the same house as they were back in his own reality.

They grabbed the bags of cookies from the car and walked up, the door opening before they could ring the doorbell. Little Emma Nolan smiled wide and opened the outer door for them to come inside. “I thought you were never coming!”

They shuffled inside, Bae quickly kicking off his shoes as if he had done it several times before. “My dad was asleep _forever_ ,” he complained as he quickly shrugged out of his coat and held it out to Belle.

“Hey, I am right here you know.”

“We're in the kitchen!” Mary Margaret's voice called out.

“Come see the cookies we made,” Emma said as she pulled Bae into the direction of the kitchen. They set their cookies down as they hung their coats up, only then following Bae's lead into the kitchen. He saw quite the expanse of cookies, looking very much like his kitchen had an hour ago.

“There they are!” David said with a grin, opening his arms to hug Belle and then him.

David Nolan was _hugging_ him, like it was a perfectly normal thing for him to do. He held still even though it lasted all of a second. David grabbed the cookies from them and set them on the table. “We've got our work cut out for us, don't we?”

“We?” He reiterated, looking between him and Belle.

David raised a confused brow as he looked to Belle. “He hit his head, he's a bit off this morning,” she whispered to him.

“I'm fine."

David snorted. “I'm sure you are. Let's get these cookies into containers so we can deliver them to everyone.”

Mary Margaret walked over and he noticed that she was also pregnant—much like she was in his reality. She looked up at the both of them with a smile. “How was it outside? Not too bad I hope.”

He stared at her strangely, still confused as to what to do with all of the niceness around him. The Nolan's were good people and always at least civil to him, but they weren't on friendly terms.

“It's chilly, but the suns out, so that should make the walk around nice,” Belle said.

He watched as everyone began placing an assortment of cookies into several small tins before he joined in. He wasn't quite sure who or why they decided to bake and deliver cookies to the entire town on Christmas eve, but he didn't think it was a good question to ask. He didn't want Belle to worry even more for no reason, so all he had to do was act like he knew what was happening.

Which normally would have been easy for him, except it seemed he was friends with the Nolan's and he had no idea how to go about that. He wasn't friends with anyone and hadn't been since Belle had left six years ago and never returned.

He hadn't exactly wanted to be anyone's friend after that.

Still, he couldn't help the small smile on his lips every time the kids laughed or Belle and Mary Margaret started talking about their pregnancies. It felt warm and comfortable, something he'd lacked for the majority of his life.

“Now can we have hot chocolate?” Emma pouted once they were done with the last of the tins.

“A promise is a promise,” Mary Margaret said. “You both were so good, I'll even add extra whipped cream on top.”

Their eyes lit up at the prospect of more sugar and he couldn't suppress a grin at that. David's arm wrapped around his shoulders, ushering him away from the kitchen. “I think our lovely wives have this covered, why don't we take a little break?”

He resisted the urge not to shrug off David's arm as they walked into the next room. He was grateful for the break, he hadn't had so much activity in one morning in a long time.

“Everything okay?” David asked with his usual concerned tone.

“Of course. Why wouldn't it be?”

“You seem a little off this morning.”

Robert searched for a hint of malice or ill intent in his words, but found none. “I'll admit I'm a bit out of sorts,” he confessed.

“Anything I could do to help?”

He chuckled at the sincerity of his tone. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

He shrugged. “Try me. I'm all ears, whatever you need.”

Even in his reality, David was a trustworthy person. He looked around, hearing everyone was still occupied in the kitchen. He hadn't wanted to worry Belle, mostly because he was so happy to have her back. He didn't much care what David thought of him.

What the hell. If he was in heaven, nothing bad could happen. If he was in some alternate reality, he wasn't going to be there forever.

As succinctly as he could, he told David everything, the other man only nodding as he spoke. When he finished, David rubbed his face with his hand in thought.

“That explains a lot.”

“Wait... you believe me?” He had expected, at the very least, that David would think he had hit his head really hard and needed to be examined sooner rather than later.

“In this life, we're friends. Really good friends, if I do say so myself. We go fishing together once a month, we have poker nights with some other guys, hell Belle and Mary Margaret joke that we've got a bromance going on. So when you look at me like you have no idea who I am... yeah, it makes sense.”

“I go fishing now?” His face contorted into disgust. “When did that start?”

David fought a smile. At least one of them found the situation funny. “Maybe three years ago? You don't actually fish, you mostly sit there while I fish and we talk.”

That sounded right to him, at least. “Why are we delivering these cookies anyway?”

That earned a laugh from David. “Belle wanted to do a fundraiser for the library, so everyone donated money in exchange for some cookies.”

“Belle works at the library?” That had been her dream years ago, one he hoped she accomplished in his own reality.

“Yeah, she's our one and only librarian,” he said with a knowing smile. “Thanks to you.”

He scoffed. “Me? All I had to do was open the library, nothing too hard.”

“That's not all you did.” When he frowned, David shook his head and smiled. “She took off a year of school once you had Bae since he was a bit of a surprise, but as you know, we don't have a university here where she could get her degree. So you moved to Boston for a couple years, coming back during the summer and breaks, so that she could finish her degree.”

He almost collapsed at David's words. Belle hadn't had to sacrifice anything in this life. She got her degree, she had a job and they had a son and...

“And her father?”

David pat his shoulder. “He came around. Last I heard, he was coming over to your house for Christmas tomorrow.”

“Okay you two, we're ready to go deliver some cookies,” Belle said with a knowing smile as she looked between them, David's hand still on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, earning a snicker from Belle. “It's okay, I won't get jealous if you like him more than me,” she teased before she walked out of sight.

His jaw dropped as he looked to David who only offered him a shrug. “I told you, they think we have a bromance.”

“We do not have a bromance,” he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

–

Although it was cold, Robert had a nice time delivering cookies, even though he never physically handed them to anyone. He drew the line there. He waited for someone to sneer or hide away once they saw him, but it never happened. Everyone was happy to see them at their doorstep, offering pleasantries along the way.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about no one being afraid of him. It was all he had in his reality.

Once they finished they ate a nice lunch with the Nolan's before returning home. Once home, it was apparently tradition to play some kind of game. Much to Bae's delight they played a few before he got bored and moved on to the next task. Which was apparently watching the movie _Elf,_ which Robert had never seen before.

Bae seemed glued to the TV, even though Robert was sure he had watched the movie plenty of times. Once the credits rolled, Belle announced it was time for dinner. Which was pizza, because it was Bae's choice tonight.

She read to him before bed, the stack of Christmas books high next to her as she settled in with him on his small bed. He stood in the doorway, watching as Bae snuggled close to her side, his eyes tired from the day, but refusing to let him sleep.

Belle was so animated as she read from the book and he wanted nothing more than to live in this moment forever. After a few books Bae finally nodded off and he watched as Belle tucked him in and closed the door to his room.

“Let's see how quiet we can be getting the presents under the tree,” she said with a whisper as he followed her downstairs to the basement. He helped her carry the presents up, all of them for Bae.

“How many presents does one kid need?” He joked as they set the last one under the tree.

“You do realize you're the one that bought like ninety percent of them.”

He couldn't even defend himself, he had no idea if it was true. Given the look on her face, he would bet she was telling the truth.

“As much as I tell you not to spoil him...” She started as she wrapped her arm around him. “I love that you love being a father. Our boys are so lucky to have you.”

His arms wrapped around her as his eyes drank in every inch. He wasn't sure when this dream was going to end, he wanted it to last forever. “Not as lucky as I am to have you.”

She smiled and shook her head at him. “I don't know if I believe you. You might have to show me how much.”

He didn't need to be told twice. He took his time and savored every inch of her. Her skin was still smooth, she still bit her lip when he did something she really enjoyed. And when they were done he wrapped her in his arms, keeping her warm body close against him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen asleep so fast.

–

When he woke up, he woke up with a smile, expecting to see Belle laying beside him. As he opened his eyes he found himself sitting in his chair in his living room, his scotch beside him instead.

“Welcome back!” Jefferson chirped with a grin.

He scowled. “Take me back.”

“Tsk tsk,” he waved a finger at him. “I can't do that, not when we still have progress to make. I've got something else to show you.”

“I think I've seen enough,” he grumbled.

He heard a snap of fingers and once again he was transported to another place, this time Jefferson was with him. He looked around the foyer—it was unfamiliar.

“Go ahead, look around.”

He eyed Jefferson skeptically before he walked around the space. It was a grand house, very meticulously kept and sparing no expense to look as modern as possible. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen and decided to follow his nose. It was quiet so far, much too quiet for a house this size.

He noticed the kitchen was grand, fit for a chef and hosting parties. Something was simmering on the stove and the oven was heating up something else. At the center of it all was Belle, sitting at the kitchen island reading a book. She looked older like she had before, but there was no warmth to her this time.

He glanced at Jefferson with confusion. “What's this?”

He stepped up, looking at Belle with a frown. “This is Belle in your current time.”

He walked closer to her, seeing her completely immersed in her book. He looked around the space, taking in each and every point of finery. “She's doing well for herself.”

Jefferson snorted, but offered no other words. A vibration sounded throughout the kitchen and he watched as Belle picked up her phone and answered the call. “Hey, are you on your way home?”

He eyed the ring on her finger. Fiance? Or perhaps she was married.

“But it's Christmas eve. You promised you would be home. I made your favorite dinner and--” She was cut off, her cheeks puffing up as she listened. “I know. I _know_ ,” she emphasized with a huff. “It's nine o'clock, what do you have to do that can't wait a day?” The voice on the other side got louder and it was definitely male, but Robert couldn't hear what he was saying. “I'm not saying your job isn't important. No, you're putting words in my mouth again.” Pause. “No. Gaston--”

She blinked and held the phone away from her in shock. It was then he realized that this Gaston person had hung up on her.

“What an ass,” he growled.

Belle set her phone down and it took him a second to realize she was crying. Tears silently fell down her cheeks, her chest hitching as she let out a whimper.

“Oh Belle, don't cry,” he cooed as he walked to her. “You deserve so much better. Sweetheart,” he whispered as he reached for her, only for his hand to go through her.

“She can't see you, remember?” Jefferson said as he hoisted himself onto the counter to sit.

His jaw clenched as he watched her wipe her tears away with her sweater sleeves. “She was supposed to be happier. Better without me.”

Jefferson shrugged. “Says who? You didn't really let her make that choice, did you?”

He stalked towards the taller man with a scowl. “She had her whole life ahead of her! She deserved to be with someone her age, someone who deserved her, someone who could make her happy!”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at him. “You made her happy.”

He huffed. “She deserved better than me. Look at this place,” he gestured around them.

“And look at her.”

Robert's eyes drifted to Belle, taking in her small frame and red rimmed eyes. “You're just showing me a bad day. Not every relationship is perfect.”

He shook his head. “She met him when she went away to college, still getting over you.” Robert's eyes met his in surprise. “He saw her sadness and took advantage of it. He told her everything she wanted to hear, became the man she thought she wanted. Then when he knew he had her, he cut her off from her friends, her father... He controls almost every part of her life now, there's barely any of the Belle you know left inside.”

Robert looked to her, realizing he was right. There was no spark in her eyes, no confidence when she walked. She was a shell of who she used to be and it was all his fault.

“I need to fix this. Help me fix this,” he pleaded as he looked to Jefferson.

Jefferson hopped off the counter with a grin. “That's the spirit!” With a snap of his fingers they were back in his living room. The fireplace was lit, but there was no sign of scotch anywhere. He looked at the time, seeing it was almost eight.

He immediately stood. “I need to find her, I need to apologize. I need to help her.”

“No,” Jefferson said, stopping him from moving further.

“No? But... what the hell was the point of all this if it wasn't to fix what I did?” He growled.

Jefferson straightened his tie and smoothed the lapels of his jacket. “I'm giving you a chance not many other people get. This time, make the right choice and don't be an idiot.” He winked and with a final snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

Robert looked around, finding no trace of the mad man he had been talking to. It was possible he had hallucinated everything, even though it felt very real. Still, he had to find Belle and at least see if what Jefferson had shown him was true.

The doorbell rang, startling him from his thoughts. He wasn't expecting anyone and he highly doubted it was anyone's idea to visit him on Christmas eve. Maybe it was another ghost? He shrugged and limped his way to the door and opened it.

His breathing stopped when his eyes fell on who was standing there.

“Belle,” he said in disbelief.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” She leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he froze. She breezed past him like she was supposed to be there as she took off her coat to hang it up.

Then he realized. He knew that dress. It was the same dress she wore all those years ago, her hair perfectly curled, the spark of light back in her eyes. The worst day of his life. “You're here,” he said as he reached for her, his hands coming into contact with her arms. She was there, she was _real_.

“Well we did make plans for me to stay over tonight,” she teased.

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, seeing the light and happiness and love they held, all for him. Jefferson was right—he was an idiot. How had he not seen? Not believed?

“Marry me.”

She laughed, but when she saw the look on his face she straightened. “You're serious?”

“I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with you. I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I know the town will talk and your father won't approve, but I don't care. You're--” Her lips crashed into his, her entire body molding against him as his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

“Yes,” she breathed as she pulled away slightly.

He grinned. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. “I'm afraid I don't have a ring. I got carried away in the moment.”

She shrugged, her eyes turning mischievous. “I think we should continue getting carried away.”

He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve changing his reality, but he wasn't going to waste it. He was going to make sure Belle knew she was loved everyday for the rest of her life, even if it meant wearing jeans and going fishing with David Nolan.


End file.
